This Must Be Love
by crazy-dreams
Summary: Companion piece to 'Togetherness,' R/J together @ college. Short, fluffy songfic. It's like a big, fluffy puppy. Read it and smile for five minutes.


AN: Wrote this during a study break. Rory and Jess are best friends and roommates at college - happy stuff.  
  
Disc: Rory and Jess belong to Amy S-P; the lyrics to 'This Must Be Love (Like It Or Not)' belong to Bachelor Girl.  
  
  
  
*** What does it mean What does it mean When you use my toothbrush? ***  
  
  
  
"Jess!" Rory complained, pushing aside clothes, books and CDs, "I though you were going to clean this place up!" she barged into the bathroom where Jess was cleaning his teeth and grabbed her lip-gloss.  
  
Jess spat out a mouthful of toothpaste, "this afternoon, I promise. Now that my paper's finished I'll be an angel," he shoved the toothbrush back in his mouth and he and Rory shared the small mirror.  
  
"Is that my toothbrush?" she asked, "how long have you been using it for?"  
  
"Just today. Don't worry, I'll add toothbrushes to the shopping list. You're not mad?" he checked after rinsing his mouth out.  
  
"Nah, I used your razor to shave my legs yesterday," Rory confessed, returning to the living room in search of her backpack.  
  
"Don't forget to add milk and cereal to the shopping list as well," she called.  
  
"We're always running out of milk and cereal," Jess yelled back.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't eat it for breakfast lunch and dinner," Rory told him, "I'll stop by the store after class."  
  
"Okay, credit card's in my wallet," Jess told her.  
  
"Got it! You home tonight?"  
  
"Unless I get a better offer!" Jess grinned, emerging from the bathroom.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "I'll see you then!" she grabbed her keys and raced out the door.  
  
  
  
*** How come it's OK when I buy you stuff with your credit card? ***  
  
  
  
*** What does it mean What does it mean When you do my laundry? ***  
  
  
  
"Do the words 'DO NOT TUMBLE DRY' mean anything to you?" Rory asked Jess, holding up a top that was now wider than it was long. At first Rory had been impressed when Jess offered to take her clothes when he went to the laundromat, until she realised he had no concept of separating. He just threw everything in together and consequently her white socks were now a pinky-grey colour. But she was educating him.  
  
"Sorry," Jess smiled sheepishly, "I didn't like that one anyway. And if it's any consolation your underwear cost me a date with the hot girl at the laundromat. At first I tried to explain that I was single, then she thought it was mine!"  
  
Rory laughed. The thought of his embarrassment almost made up for her top. She continued to sort through the clothes Jess had dumped on the couch.  
  
"Great, you washed my favourite sweater!" she began pulling it on.  
  
"That's my sweater," Jess pointed out.  
  
"And you're so very generous with it!"  
  
Jess tried to grab it back and they both ended up rolling around in the clean clothes laughing.  
  
  
  
*** All day All night All week and still It don't seem like too much I wear your sweaters And you wear my shoes ***  
  
  
  
*** What does it mean What does it mean Your wallet holds my photo? ****  
  
  
  
Jess paused with his wallet open as he paid for two coffees. He glanced fondly at the photo of him and Rory taken and the picnic to mark the beginning of the semester. His arm was slung casually around her shoulder and her hand held it there as they grinned at the camera. He loved that photo. They both looked so happy. Girls Jess dated would get jealous and ask why he still carried a photo of his ex-girlfriend around. He would explain that Rory was just his best friend and roommate. If they couldn't handle that it was their loss. The guy at the counter handed Jess his coffees and change, startling him from his little daydream. He knew just where to find the object of his thoughts..  
  
***  
  
Rory was in her favourite spot in the library, tucked away in a secluded corner. The desk in front of her was covered in study essentials - textbooks, notepads, pens, highlighters and gummi bears. But she couldn't concentrate. Not good considering she had an economics exam tomorrow and this was her least favourite subject. Rory rested her head on the desk. hearing footsteps she looked up to see Jess approaching with two cups of coffee smuggled in under his jacket.  
  
"You're a life saver!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Want me to quiz you?" he offered, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"That would be great," Rory replied with a grateful smile as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Okay, what's the principle behind economic cost?" Jess asked.  
  
  
  
*** How come each place I go seems So much better if you're there? ***  
  
  
  
*** Cos what else could it mean What could it mean You drink my dregs of coffee? ***  
  
  
  
"Morning," Jess stumbled out of his room just as Rory was about to leave the apartment. He picked up her nearly empty coffee cup and swallowed a large mouthful.  
  
"What time's your exam?" he asked.  
  
"Should be finished by 2. I gotta go meet my study group for a final cram session."  
  
"Okay, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks Jess," Rory paused to smile at him before disappearing out the door.  
  
Jess gulped down the rest of the coffee and made a face.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked out of her exam, confident that she'd done the best she could, to find Jess was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her with a hug, "how'd it go?"  
  
"Not too bad," Rory replied, "I'm just happy it's over."  
  
"And now you're free. We should celebrate," he handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory took the coffee in one hand and wrapped the other behind Jess' neck, pulling his head to hers for a long, soft kiss.  
  
"What was that?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "just cos I love ya."  
  
"Right," Jess answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He slung his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist and they walked across campus together.  
  
  
  
*** This must be love Cos what else could make us act the way we do  
  
Just think it through  
  
This must be love I don't think anything else could be to blame  
  
This must be love O-o-oh Like it or not ***  
  
  
  
  
  
=) Warm fuzzy feelings?  
  
Please review? 


End file.
